


Quick and Dirty

by Stulot



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M, Sex, Smut, bottom robert week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 13:38:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11254065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stulot/pseuds/Stulot
Summary: Aaron is horny and needs Robert Right! Now!Written for Bottom Robert week.





	Quick and Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to add a little something for Bottom Robert week and well I usually don't write stuff this quick and it's not been beta'd...
> 
> Enjoy! :P

There are three reasons why Robert is pressed up against a tree, eyes wide and wild as he's taking two of Aaron's fingers deep into his mouth. Well, four if you count the fact that in all his haste and horniness, Aaron forgot the lube which he's now trying to fix by drawing out thick saliva from the back of his mouth, nearly making him choke on his fingers so he can finally push them up his arse and open him up. At least that's what he's been promised ever since he dragged him into the damn forest beyond the scrapyard. If he has to swallow his damn hand to get there, he will. 

The reasons though for why they're here, and not in their bed – not that Robert is opposed a little outdoor adventure, but you know, comfort – is because; 

1\. You would think that owning your own house would mean they could have sex whenever, wherever, but living with a teen and recently; a depressed best friend because his marriage is ending, isn't the best of recipes for uninhibited sexy time. To make matters worse, the house has currently been taken hostage by Liv, Gabby and a couple of other girls from school and that's just too much teen angst in one place for them to deal with. 

2\. The scrapyard was their next choice, but the portacabin has been occupied by said depressed friend because, well, their house is filled with teens.

They could have used the barn, he supposes, but it's filled with memories neither feel keen on reviving at the moment, and yes they could have taken the car, driven to some B&B somewhere, but - and this brings us to number three. 

3\. Aaron is horny as hell so forget about a car journey. He needs to fuck his husband Right. Now. At least that's what he'd hoarsely mumbled to him in the scrapyard after they'd found Adam there. 

There was a bit of a desperate wail when he had realized he'd forgotten the lube and sure they can do it without, they've done it before, but it's not as good for either of them. So, fingers. In his mouth. A hand around his throat and Aaron's voice next to his ear ”Take them deeper, I know you can.”

Robert whimpers at the way his dick rubs painfully against the tree, the desperation leaking through every vein of his body. He loves this, loves his husband all demanding and in charge because it's... well, Aaron and there's not one thing he wouldn't do for him - especially not when his hard cock is pressing against his arse, like an enticing prelude of what's to come. 

Aaron lets go of his throat, fumbles to open his belt with one hand. Robert presses one shoulder against the tree to brace himself, hands dropping to cover Aaron's to help. He works quickly with belt and buttons, pushes jeans and boxers down until they're pooling around his knees and his cock stands erect, head leaking against the rough bark. 

Aaron swirl his fingers around once more before pulling them out, making Robert gasp for air as he does. It's quick and dirty when he presses them into him and he jerks forward at the intrusion, hitting the tree. He hugs the stem tighter, grunts in pain and pleasure but still pushes out his arse further, begging Aaron to take him. 

There's a huff of a laugh from Aaron, at his eagerness presumably, at the mess of a horny situation they're in. It's been a while since they were in a situation like this, since they had to take what they could get. 

”Come ooon.” He's proper begging now, legs shaking with anticipation. Just come on already. He's worked up and ready, no matter how much Aaron thinks he's not. 

”I need more” Aaron mutters behind him and is about to shove the fingers back into his mouth when he changes his mind. Goes for his cock instead and starts jerking him off. There's no finesse to it, no change in pace or angle. Just straightforward and urgent.

”Please...” he pleads again, needs Aaron to fill him, to fuck him, to make his claim on him. 

He doesn't answer, just keeps pumping his cock, dry humping along with the rhythm. This isn't exactly what he had in mind and he wants to grab his hand and stop him because he wants more but he's already too far gone to make any kind of real effort and soon enough he's coming over Aaron's hand. 

The spasms from his orgasm do nothing to stop Aaron who won't let him rest longer than it takes him to cover his cock with Robert's cum. ”Much better,” he mumbles. ”Out one end, in the next.” Robert is still shuddering, sweating, tries to catch his breath when Aaron fills him up, presses into him in one forceful thrust. He breathes through it, holds the tree tighter. 

Then, Aaron's fingers are back against his lips. ”Clean them,” he says and Robert is about to protest, turning his head away, because Aaron's cum is one thing but his own he can do without thank you very much. Aaron doesn't give him much choice however as he pushes all four into his mouth. ”I said, clean 'em,” he repeats and Robert's brain turns to absolute goo. The command has him licking them like they're sperm-flavoured popsicles.

Both hands now on his hips, Aaron grips him hard as he slams into him. He pulls him towards him and the bark scrapes against his arms but there's really not much he cares about in this moment. His husband is fucking him. 

His husband. Is fucking him. 

Aaron comes quickly and he falls against him, causing Robert to lose his grip around the tree and they come crashing to the forest floor, tumbling into a patch of ferns. Aaron lands on top of him, cock still hard inside of him. 

He's pretty much hurting all over now, panting heavily as he tries to work out if his back is still functioning and in one piece. Still, the laugh erupts from deep inside and Aaron soon follows, his dick bobbing against his insides. They stay there on the ground laughing as a pair of idiots until Aaron sighs contently against his neck, his body relaxing against his as he kisses his shoulder. 

”That was fast,” he finally says and it sets Aaron off again. It's a lovely sound that, his husband's laugh. He'd catch his fall a hundred times more if it meant he could hear it.


End file.
